


A Future with you

by JasmineFlower7



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo needs a Kiss, Comfort, F/M, Post-TLJ, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineFlower7/pseuds/JasmineFlower7
Summary: This doesn't really fit with anything it's just a little drabble that was conjured up in my brain, inspired by Adam Driver's beautiful face. All I know is I love Reylo and they deserve all the happiness in the galaxy. If you guys liked this let me know if you have anything you would want me to write about for these two. I don't do anything explicit but fluff I can do! I want to write more about these two lovelies but I just don't know what to write about so ideas are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!





	A Future with you

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really fit with anything it's just a little drabble that was conjured up in my brain, inspired by Adam Driver's beautiful face. All I know is I love Reylo and they deserve all the happiness in the galaxy. If you guys liked this let me know if you have anything you would want me to write about for these two. I don't do anything explicit but fluff I can do! I want to write more about these two lovelies but I just don't know what to write about so ideas are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!

Rey couldn't help but stare as Ben drew nearer, a smile forming achingly slow on his lips. That stark contrast of full red lips against pale skin drew her into him like a bee to honey. She traced every line and curve on his face with her eyes, desperately carving them into memory as if he could vanish at any minute. But she knew this moment wasn't created by their shared consciousness through the force. This was flesh and blood. He was truly here with her this time. She could feel it in her entire being, there was no doubting his solidity. 

Rey continued to watch him, her hazel eyes wide, taking him all in. Each beauty mark and freckle seemed to map a story onto his skin. A story she couldn't help but want to be apart of. Ben stopped right in front of her, the tips of their shoes almost touching. His large frame seemed to loom over her but instead of intimidation she felt security surrounded by the warmth of his body heat and the warmth of his gaze. 

Without hesitation, Rey reached out and touched the fading scar on Ben's face. The scar she put there herself at a time where she didn't know who Ben truly was behind the pain, the rage and the suffering. A time before she found herself starting to fall for the heart that is inside him. Rey felt him stiffen at the sudden contact, from her touch on the wound that had wounded not only his face but his pride. Then she felt him let go and melt into the heat of her touch. She looked up to see his eyes closed, his lips parted slightly. He was lost in the world they seemed to build when they were together. 

"You're the only one I could ever let touch me." Ben whispered, his warm breath a caress on the inside of her palm. 

"You're the only one I would ever want to touch." She said as she glided her finger gently down the path the scar made all the way to his neck.

Ben opened his eyes to search her own. She could see the pain behind his gaze but also the affection. Ben was only able to let his guard down with Rey. She was the only one he could be honest with, share his heart with. She was the first to ever see the man behind the mask, to see the human drowning in the monster he had let himself become.

"Where have you been?" He breathed, incredulous.

"Alone. Waiting for parents who would never show up because they never intended to. Scavenging. Surviving." 

At her words Ben felt this overwhelming need to protect her, to keep her by his side and make sure she never felt alone again. She was the only one in this galaxy that could even come close to understanding how he feels; her past just as tragic and sad as his. Yet together they could make a future for themselves that neither would have thought was possible. A future where they could make their own family. A future void of loneliness and despair and instead filled with brightness and balance. A future with love. A love that strengthens when Ben thought it only made one weak. Anger is weak. Rage and resentment are what makes a person weak. Love is strength. Trust and hope take courage and strength. He knows that now. It's time for him to truly let the past die and focus on the future. 

“Rey…” Her name on his lips sent a shiver coursing through her veins and she knew from the need in his voice what he was asking. Rey’s eyelashes fluttered against her cheek as she closed them and soon after felt the softness of Ben’s lips on hers. She drank him in, his entire essence, his whole being as if she could somehow make them one. Light and dark. Balance. He tasted like the stars, and felt like home. She found her hands tangling themselves in his long dark hair, holding on to the soft curls like lifelines. Rey felt his hand slip across her back, pulling her in closer to him, arching her back slightly as he did. Every fiber of their lips came undone as they slowly parted from their intimate embrace.

“Stay with me.” Rey heard herself murmur against his chest as she held him steady against her. Ben’s arms automatically tightened around Rey as he bent down to kiss the top her head.

“I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else.” Rey let out a sigh, comforted by the sincerity in his deep voice, washing over her like waves. They stayed like that for a while, silent yet not really, lost in each other's thoughts. Sharing with one another their hopes and desires for their future together. Two lonely souls who finally found a home in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
